


Eternity

by haru_ran



Series: 10 Encounters [1]
Category: JYJ (Band), Kim Taegoon - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Fantasy, M/M, Mild Gore, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: Eternity. It sounds tempting to TaeGoon, so tempting that he seeks out the lord of vampires in Seoul. But would he really do anything just to live forever? Even giving his body to the lord, JaeJoong?





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first contribution of a challenge I started in 2010. Kink prompt for this piece: [odaxelagnia](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=odaxelagnia).

Dull steps were echoing from wall to wall, feet running over the narrow dark corridors of a big mansion that held so many creatures thirsty for his boiling blood. His lungs were screaming for much needed air, every intake hurting his chest. His breathing was ragged, eyes dilated in fear when he looked around every other second into another direction and another dark corner, making sure that the feisty creatures weren't following him.

“Great, TaeGoon. Best plan you could come up with,” he mumbled to himself, his dishevelled light-brown hair falling into his sweat soaked face. It was his own fault that he was in this situation now. What other person with common sense would search voluntarily for vampires just because he wanted to live a little bit longer than the doctors had told him to?

His breath hitched when he heard low steps coming closer, followed by distant voices that were ever so softly reaching his ears.

“He has to be here. I can smell him,” a dark voice remarked, gnarling audible when the vampire got the wind of his prey.

TaeGoon ran further into the dark corridor when the vampires following him came closer and closer, their chuckles and laughter surrounding him when he came to the end of a wall - a dead end.

“Fuck,” he cursed breathlessly when he stood in front of the stony wall, his heart racing. He held his breath, his ears perked up to catch any sound of his chasers. It was quiet, way too quiet for his liking.

“Final destination,” a raspy male voice suddenly remarked, causing TaeGoon to turn ever so slowly around in horror. He gasped, eyes dilated in fear when he was surrounded by two vampires, a tall male and female that was a head smaller than himself. He gulped visibly when he looked into the two pairs of bloodshot eyes, thirst written all over them. He was so dead now and shut his eyes tightly when the two hungry creatures were grabbing him and pulled him between their cold bodies.

“JongWan,” a smooth and calm voice resounded through the cold air, a melodious yet threatening tone amidst it. It made the two creatures flinch and step away from their prey. “Is this how we treat our guests?”

“N-no, master. Forgive me,” the taller male called JongWan remarked meekly, bowing to the darkness as TaeGoon couldn't see any other person than JongWan and the smaller female who still stared at him hungrily and was about to jump at him.

“MiKyung!” the voice remarked snarling, now dark and enraged instead of melodious, smooth and calm. It made the female fall onto her knees immediately, begging for forgiveness.

TaeGoon couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears when the two vampires were apologizing to him, bowing politely and guided him towards the only lit room inside of the big mansion. It was the private room of their master which lay next to his bedroom and its included bathroom. He caught his breath when he stepped into the bright room, his bare feet touching the warm fur of a dark-red carpet after he had been pleaded to remove his shoes. His eyes were drawn to the figure that almost flew through the room, the body moving like a feather from one corner to the other.

Broad shoulders, slim waist. Both embraced by soft pale skin that seemed to glow under the dim light and tight black leather trousers were hugging a well-curved behind perfectly. Silky brown hair was framing the face of the vampire in front of him, reaching just beneath his earlobes.

The moving man stopped in his tracks when TaeGoon's eyes were trained on him only, his head slowly spinning around. TaeGoon's heartbeat increased immediately once his eyes locked with the dark-brown pair of the smaller male, a golden shimmer flashing through the dark orbs that seemed so deep and promising. Plump lips pale yet rosy curved into a smile, a smirk to be exact. TaeGoon could swear that he saw a golden flash twinkling in the dark orbs piercing through his soul, observing him.

“Leave us alone,” the smaller vampire demanded, his smooth and melodious voice sending a chill down TaeGoon's spine. Such dominance combined with a calm voice; it aroused him to the core.

TaeGoon gulped visibly when the wooden doors were closed behind him, his eyes following every move of the lord of Seoul's vampires. It was as if a spell lay over him, coming from the enchanting creature in front of him who stared deeply into his eyes before making his way towards the bedroom. TaeGoon didn't need to ask, he knew that the vampire was demanding _'follow me'_. And he did.

“Do you know who I am?” the vampire asked in this enchanting tone that let heat rise in TaeGoon's body, his cheeks already stained in a light pink once they were inside of the bedroom. He was unable to answer, his throat dry as the semi-nude creature came closer. Every muscle was well-defined, chest and abs embraced by smooth skin TaeGoon would love to touch.

“Y-yes,” he rasped, a sigh leaving his lips when nimble fingers were wandering over the expanse of his shirt as the slightly smaller one wandered around his figure glued to the spot as if circling around his prey.

“And?” was purred into his left ear, cold fingers running over the skin of his neck along his pulsating carotid artery. Just this slight touch alone sent blissful shimmies up his spine, heating him up even more.

“Y-you're JaeJoong, lord of Seoul's vampires,” TaeGoon responded, earning an agreeing purr from said lord whose tip of the nose was travelling over his neck.

“And you are here because?” JaeJoong breathed into his right ear, growling deeply in his throat whilst moving his hand over TaeGoon's ass as he stepped further around his prey.

“Make me a vampire, one of your kind,” TaeGoon rasped back, turning his head to the right and caught sight of JaeJoong's dark orbs staring at him. “I'd do everything,” he breathed, catching sight of the golden flash shimmering in JaeJoong's eyes.

“You should be careful with your wishes,” JaeJoong breathed, snarling in delight when he leaned forward and nibbled on TaeGoon's neck, his sharp teeth grazing softly over the darker skin. A low moan left TaeGoon's rosy parted lips, his eyes closed in bliss when the nibbling of JaeJoong's canine teeth was arousing him. He always had a thing for being bitten.

“You like that,” JaeJoong stated growling whilst popping open one button of TaeGoon's shirt after the other. TaeGoon could do nothing but moan in agreement when JaeJoong's cold hand found its way into his opened shirt, nimble fingers caressing over his heated skin smothered with goosebumps.

TaeGoon was drowning in the deep brown of JaeJoong's eyes, promises hidden inside of the black pupils where golden flashes were twinkling every now and then. He didn't mind that his shirt found its way onto the ground, his every muscle unable to move as if he were caught in JaeJoong's spell.

“Give me your body,” JaeJoong remarked with this enchanting smooth voice of his whilst grazing with his fingers over TaeGoon's heaving chest and taut abs, his eyes lingering on the pert rosy nubs. “And I will grant your wish,” he breathed, locking eyes with TaeGoon when he popped open the button of TaeGoon's jeans and unzipped them.

TaeGoon gulped visibly, caught in between a misery. On the one hand, he wanted nothing but to live as long as he could, but on the other, he was straight and absolutely not into guys. But as much as he tried to reject, the only word that left his trembling lips was a whispered, “yes.”

All he saw was a victorious grin of JaeJoong before he felt a cold pair of lips sucking on his jawline, cold nimble fingers grazing over his abdomen after his jeans had met the ground and were lying around his ankles. A sigh of bliss left his parted lips, eyes shut tightly when JaeJoong's teeth were nibbling on his skin, sinking slightly into his flesh and drew blood. His hands were resting on JaeJoong's hips, nails sinking into the pale flesh with every lick and bite of JaeJoong on his skin, his collarbone and nipples. His face was buried in the silky brown hair of JaeJoong, inhaling the vampire's addicting scent whilst gasping as JaeJoong's palm slipped into his boxers and squeezed his ass - all not too gentle.

A slap resounded through the air when JaeJoong's palm made contact with TaeGoon's buttock once the boxers were piled on the ground, a yelp leaving TaeGoon's lips when he felt the warmth rising in his buttock which shone bright red. His cock already throbbed between his legs, the biting of JaeJoong so arousing and combined with the roughness the other was touching him with turned him on even more.

“Mmmh,” TaeGoon groaned deeply in his throat, head thrown back when JaeJoong kneaded his buttocks sensually, pulling him closer into his body shape which caused their groins to touch. He didn't fight against any movements of JaeJoong, not even against the slightest ministration. He was already lost in the spell of JaeJoong which promised eternity, passion; _lust_.

His entire form was on fire, every nerve tensed up with arousal when he was pushed onto the wide mattress of the four-poster bed on the right, it's antique wooden bed posts reaching up to the ceiling. A groan left his trembling lips when he landed on the soft surface, facing JaeJoong with clouded eyes full of desire. The lord of vampires licked his lips in delight, his eyes taking in the view of TaeGoon's bare body in front of him. His chest was heaving, a slight sheen of perspiration covering his skin when JaeJoong crawled on top of him, his legs on either side of TaeGoon's hips while his groin was snugly pressed against TaeGoon's erected cock, eliciting a loud moan from rosy parted lips.

The coldness of JaeJoong's black leather trousers and entire form against his heated skin and throbbing need was an arousing contrast for TaeGoon, mewls leaving his quivering lips when JaeJoong circled his hips sensually whilst biting on his skin and nipples, slurping lustfully on the blood he drew from the little wounds he left on TaeGoon's chest behind.

“Mmh, so eager,” JaeJoong purred against his nipples, a mewl leaving his trembling lips when JaeJoong sank his teeth into the rosy bud, slurping on the blood that oozed onto his tongue. The heat coursing through his veins made TaeGoon all hot and bothered, his stimulated erection driving him insane. He just wanted something to happen; _anything_ just to get some release.

“Turn around,” was rasped into his right ear, JaeJoong's canine teeth nibbling sensually on his earlobe while a flush was colouring his cheeks and skin glistening with perspiration. He obliged silently, pants leaving his lips as he anticipated everything JaeJoong had to offer; _eternity_ already sensible yet so far away. A shiver ran through TaeGoon's entire form, new sparks heating him up even more when JaeJoong glided his fingers slowly over every patch of skin in front of his sparkling eyes, scratching slightly over the tanned flesh of his back and drew sensual noises out of TaeGoon's throat.

TaeGoon gasped, head buried in the softness of a pillow when JaeJoong settled down on his thighs, his groin pressed against his bare behind. He could feel the erection of JaeJoong through his leather trousers, could literally feel it pulsating and throbbing.

“Nnngh,” he whimpered in pure lust when JaeJoong's canine teeth were biting along his shoulders, his sides and further down, drawing blood every now and then while nimble fingers were caressing over his skin slick with sweat. TaeGoon knew he enjoyed this way too much, but he just couldn't help himself. The slightest touch of JaeJoong drove him crazy with animalistic lust, despite the fact that the other was just as male as he was.

“Huh,” TaeGoon gasped when JaeJoong's palm landed on his buttock, a red mark shining brightly on the curved glove. He purred deeply in his throat when JaeJoong ever so softly caressed over the marked flesh just to moan out loud again when his hand landed once again hard on the buttock, a slap resounding through the heated air.

“Mmh, you like being manhandled,” JaeJoong purred whilst caressing over his reddened ass, squeezing the fleshy glove and elicited a moan from his trembling lips. Tears of denied pleasure were forming in the corners of his eyes, his every nerve tensed to feel more. TaeGoon always knew that he was a masochist but he never could show this sight to anyone without freaking out his partner; preferably female ones.

“Let yourself go. I know you love it,” reached every sense in TaeGoon's body when the hot breath of JaeJoong was fanning over his skin with every breathed word, followed by the caress of cold plump lips, licks of a cunning tongue and nibbling of sharp arousing teeth. JaeJoong's smooth and slightly husky voice was like an aphrodisiac to TaeGoon's ears, tingling his impassioned nerves.

A cry cut through the lust-laden air when JaeJoong buried his sharp canine teeth into the mellow flesh of his shoulder, sucking on his warm boiling blood while a cold digit was shoved into his anus without resistance as the pleasure of being bitten like this overtook every sense of pain TaeGoon should have. Pants were leaving his parted lips in short gaps, his brown eyes glazed with pleasure and lust when he felt the blood leaving his veins ever so slowly, oozing into the waiting mouth wrapped around the flesh of his shoulder where soft purring and gnarling noises were leaving the plump lips gaining colour with every single drop of blood.

A deep sigh left TaeGoon's quivering lips when JaeJoong withdrew his teeth, taking a deep breath himself whilst pushing another digit into TaeGoon's pliant body and circled both his fingers deep inside of the tight warm cavern. A lewd moan fell from TaeGoon's kiss-pads, head thrown back and hands gripping tightly onto the silken bedsheets under him when JaeJoong's fingers were massaging a spot deep within him, joined by yet another digit that made him crazy with lust. He wanted so much more.

“P-please,” he whimpered, not caring of how wanton he sounded; he just wanted _something_ to happen. And he wanted it now. The pain of the wound on his shoulder oozing with blood was throbbing with heat, but it wasn't as unbearable as the throbbing of his erected cock pressed against the silky sheets. His plea was answered with a soft 'zid' which caused him to turn his head around, catching sight of how pale nimble fingers were unzipping a fly, the button already popped open. The paleness of JaeJoong's skin was a perfect contrast to his black leather pants, a shiver running through TaeGoon's entire being when the fingers stuck inside of his ass were withdrawn, leaving his entrance twitching and screaming for more.

His half-hooded eyes were following every movement of JaeJoong's fingers closely, taking in the view of bare skin lying under the cover of smooth leather. He gulped visibly, a shiver overcoming his senses when his widened eyes caught sight of JaeJoong's erected cock. He felt his breath hitching, chest heaving up and down with every short and fast intake of breath when JaeJoong's trousers were sliding down his long pale legs, his eyes peeking at a cunning tongue licking over blood-smeared lips forming a lewd grin.

TaeGoon closed his eyes in anticipation when JaeJoong crawled back onto the bed, the mattress dipping under the weight of the enchanting vampire when he settled down on his thighs, his bare skin sliding against TaeGoon's sweaty flesh when he pressed his impassioned groin against TaeGoon's ass. The light-brown haired mewled wantonly when JaeJoong's palm landed on his buttock once again, a heat emanating from it that aroused TaeGoon even more.

The cold hands gripping and lifting his hips were tickling his skin, goosebumps covering his sweaty flesh when he concentrated on the feeling of JaeJoong's canine teeth nibbling on the skin of his back, his entrance teased by JaeJoong's cock sliding over it. Pants and moans likewise were spilled from his parted lips, his flushed face buried in the pillow under him when he gripped onto the silky sheets until his knuckles turned white. He anticipated _it_ to happen; anticipated to feel more. His sharp cry cut through the lust-laden air when JaeJoong pushed himself into his anus, buried his cock within his body trembling with the mixture of immense pain and the pleasure caused through it.

“Ungh, I knew you would love that,” JaeJoong rasped, voice heavy with lust and leaving his lips with a grunt while throwing his head back when he thrust into TaeGoon's pliant body in one go.

White stars of pleasure were exploding like supernovas behind his eyelids when JaeJoong started to move, his pace and force anything but slow and gentle. It was raw, fast, hard; _rough_. Every new thrust into him was rewarded with a wanton groan from his lips, combined with a pleased grunt from above him. The four-poster bed was groaning in defeat under the hard movements it had to endure, its headboard clashing loudly against the stony wall behind it. Pants and loud groans were surrounding the mating couple, skin rubbing against skin and created an unbearable warmth between the two moving men.

TaeGoon was a moaning mess under JaeJoong, his knees rubbing over the silky sheets and dishevelled them when every hard thrust of JaeJoong pushed him further into the middle of the wide mattress. His erected cock whipped up and down with every movement, pre-cum leaving the glistening tip and stained the silken bedsheets under him. He long was lost in a spinning world of pleasure, pain and lust, the feeling of JaeJoong's cock moving deep within him arousing him more than he would admit. He loved this torture, this teasing of JaeJoong's dick brushing against his prostate. The enjoyment was readable in every muscle of his form, his face wearing a satisfied look. Brown eyes were clouded with a curtain of lust, eyelids halfway covering them while saliva was dripping from the corner of TaeGoon's mouth, lips parted and trembling to let out sensual moans.

“Nnngh,” he purred deeply in his throat as JaeJoong settled down onto the mattress, still intimately connected with him when he pulled him into his lap. His hands were roaming around, searching for something he could grip on when JaeJoong thrust up into him whilst licking and nibbling on the skin of his neck.

“You enjoy this, don't you?” JaeJoong grunted into his ear when he impaled himself even more with JaeJoong's cock, his body moving up and down the thick pleasuring shaft of its own accord. A purred “yes” left his lips when he threw his head back against JaeJoong's left shoulder, exposing his neck to the darkened eyes of the vampire who licked his lips when his eyes fell onto the pulsating veins hidden under the soft skin.

“Aaah,” TaeGoon moaned out loud, eyes staring up at the ceiling when JaeJoong buried his sharp canine teeth into the pulsating veins of his throat, sipping the boiling blood rushing through them. He buried his right hand deep into the brown hair of JaeJoong, pulling him closer against his neck when a spasm overcame him. His form shook violently with his orgasm, the cum spurting onto his abs while JaeJoong was never halting to thrust into him.

The more JaeJoong drank from him, the darker and blurrier the world around him became. His grip on JaeJoong's hair weakened, his ragged breathing turning shallow and slow. Everything he felt was how his elixir of life oozed into the cavern of the warm lips wrapped around his neck, the desperate thrusts into his body that slowly turned cold followed by a violent tense and warmth gushing into his clenching walls.

The taste of copper filling his mouth provided by warm and soft lips atop his own was reaching his numbed senses before everything went black and his heart stopped to beat.

 

When TaeGoon opened his eyes, he saw the darkness in a complete new way.


End file.
